


Naturally

by tetsurashian



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku contemplates on the next step, and takes it. </p>
<p>(Technically happens in the same ‘verse as “<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/934755">In his care</a>”, but otherwise stands alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a proposal fic with some fail dork!Koujaku, and in the end I chugged out this thing. Unbeta'd.

Months after Aoba had moved in with him, Koujaku starts to think.

A little more than a year ago, he would never have imagined being able to wake up to Aoba's sleepy and loving smile, to go through the day with Aoba's sweet kisses, to hear Aoba's (sometimes still shy) murmurs of _'I love you, Koujaku.'_ It still felt like a blissful dream sometimes, and every day spent with Aoba makes him fall harder and harder for his childhood friend.

Now Koujaku can't imagine his life without Aoba. So he makes a natural decision.

"Takashi," Koujaku subtly waves over his Rib team member during Beni-shigure's biweekly get-together. (Aoba would sometimes come, more often now than before, but tonight he had to stay late at the junk shop to help Haga-San with the new stock. It’s a convenient opportunity.)

Takashi looks a bit confused at being called over, but never the less moves closer to sit beside Koujaku. Ayame, Takashi's wife, scoots a bit closer too, no doubt to listen in, Koujaku notices with a small grin.

"What do you need, Koujaku-San?" Takashi asks pleasantly.

"I was wondering," Koujaku says, presenting an image of nonchalance that betrays the importance of his next words, "which jewelry shops you would recommend. For an engagement ring."

Takashi startles sharply and Ayame lets out a strangled sound, both looking wide eyed at him in blatant shock. Then Ayame smiles widely and practically squeals in delight.

"You're going to propose?!" Ayame exclaims loudly, quickly catching the attention of the other Beni-shigure members.

"What?!"

"Koujaku-san's _proposing_?!"

"Koujaku-san was seeing someone??"

"I didn't know that!"

"Who is he proposing to?"

At the onslaught of the other member's questions and exclamations, Koujaku realizes two things: one, that maybe he should've asked Takashi privately, and two, that he never did tell them his and Aoba's change of relationship status, did he. Huh. (Not that Aoba would’ve minded either way. The only reason they kept quiet of their relationship was because of Koujaku’s fangirls, honestly.)

"Well, it's obvious who, isn't it?" Says Yoroi, one of the members who was involved in the unforgettable Oval Tower incident. "Koujaku-san hasn’t played around for a very long time now, and Aoba-san is the only person Koujaku-san has brought to our gatherings regularly for almost a year."

Ayame claps her hands in delight, and there’s a vaguely terrifying sparkle in her eyes (that, looking at everyone now, every girl in the room had). "You're proposing to _Aoba-san_ , really?"

"A-ah, yeah," Koujaku nods, then grins at his members sheepishly, "I apologize, I didn't tell you guys about our relationship, did I? I didn't mean to forget."

"It's alright, Koujaku-san," another member claps his shoulder with a grin. "It should've been obvious with the way you look at him."

"Besides," chimes another's girlfriend, "they do say love makes you do stupid things"

Everyone laughs, then the night quickly turns into a celebration, if a bit of a premature one.

When he finally gets home, it's already a little late and Aoba is buried under the covers of their bed. As quiet as Koujaku tries to be, Aoba still shifts and blinks half-awake when Koujaku finally crawls into bed beside him.

"Hm, had a good time?" Aoba smiles into the soft kiss Koujaku plants on his lips.

And Koujaku thinks about the names and addresses of jewelry shops Takashi sent to his coil and hums in agreement, gathering Aoba closer in his arms. "Yeah," he says, "it went great."

-

A few days later, Koujaku enlists Mizuki in his endeavor.

"Dunno why you want me to help," Mizuki says as they walk to the first shop, "I know nothing about engagement rings."

"That may be true, but _I_ know _you_ and _you_ know _Aoba_ well, and I need a second opinion," Koujaku replies easily. "And I sure as hell ain't asking those yakuza twins."

Mizuki snorts, "Point. Alright then, how hard can it be?"

Two-thirds down the list of shops, Mizuki sorely regrets those words.

"I hate rings," Mizuki grumbles as they take a break on a bench hours later. "I hate shopping. I hate _you_."

Koujaku only rolls his eyes, but the grimace on his face and the tenseness of his shoulders betrays his own frustration. "Sorry, but. None of them look right. None of them _feel_ right."

"I thought the platinum and gold one from KAI looked perfect."

"Really? I thought the white gold with the small diamond from Aya's was better."

"That was crazy expensive though, just for that. You might as well get the one with the bigger rock from Jules."

"Ah, but Aoba won't want anything extravagant like _that_."

Mizuki makes a frustrated noise and leans back in his seat, looking up. "God, Koujaku. You can give him the simplest ring with a cheesy engraving and he'd be over the fucking _moon_."

"But that's," Koujaku groans, slumping and burying his face in his hands. He keeps quiet for a moment, exhaling loudly and eventually mumbling, "I want it to be perfect." 

Mizuki stares at his friend for a minute before giving a resigned sigh. "Come on, we've been at it for four hours already, and I have to open my parlor and bar in two. We still got some shops to go through, right?"

The next jewelry shop they go into isn't as flashy or extravagant as most, but when Koujaku leans over the glass cases, his eyes immediately home into one particular ring.

He leaves the shop a good deal poorer, but he doesn’t mind that at all.

-

He spends one week after buying the ring wondering if it was too soon, three days trying and failing to practice his proposal, and two weeks gathering his courage for one very important confrontation.

While Aoba is at work for the next few hours, Koujaku determinedly knocks on the Seragaki household's door. It's before lunch, when Tae-San is most definitely home, as he knows she usually goes out in the afternoon.

Tae raises her eyebrows at seeing him in her doorstep, especially without Aoba, but let's him in anyways, of course.

"So, not that I mind, but what brings you here?" Tae asks as soon as she finishes pouring the tea and they're settled in front of each other on the dining table.

"Ah," Koujaku stifles the urge to fidget. "It's about Aoba. And, well."

There's something about confronting someone who's known you since you were not even four feet tall that makes Koujaku's usual suave charm falter and smooth words die on his lips. But he takes a deep breath, straightens up, and with all the conviction he can muster, says,

"I wish to marry Aoba," and Koujaku bows at a very surprised Tae, "so please, I ask for your blessing and hope you entrust Aoba to me."

There's a tense silence for what seemed to Koujaku to be the longest minute of his life. Then Tae huffs, sounding amused and fond more than anything, and he looks up. Tae still looks a bit surprised, but mixed in was both amusement and sterness.

"It's only been a year since you got together, hasn't it?" Tae says, sipping on her tea. "Are you sure you're not just jumping into this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," Koujaku replies with seriousness, "I love Aoba, always have and always will. I can't imagine my life without him. So I want the spend the rest of it by his side."

"And Aoba? What does he think about getting married?"

"Ah," Koujaku falters for a moment. "I don't know, honestly, because he doesn't know about my intentions... but I do know that he loves me, and I hope that he wants to spend his life with me as well."

Tae rolls her eyes, as if she was amused at something. She drinks her tea leisurely, and Koujaku waits in suspenseful silence.

"Koujaku," Tae looks at him softly and with a smile, "I can't think of anyone else better to give Aoba away to. Someone has to be blind not to see how devoted you two are to each other, this past year and even before then, since you were kids. If you’re ready, and if Aoba’s ready, then I see no reason to object."

"Tae-san..."

"You have everything prepared, then?"

Koujaku nods, "I have the ring and enough money to pay for most of everything, and my team is more than willing to help with the preparations. That is, if Aoba says yes."

Tae gains an amused look again. "You have this all thought out."

He laughs, a bit embarrassed. "Thinking is all I've done for weeks now."

"Then it's about time you turn that thinking into action. I expect you two over for dinner when Aoba accepts, I'll make it a special one."

" _If_ Aoba accepts, you mean."

"No, I mean _when_ , you brat." Tae scoffs, as if there really is no question about it. "You boys, really."

-

Koujaku had the whole thing planned out _perfectly_ , so _naturally_ , he messes everything up himself.

Aoba is under him, moaning and moving in such an erotic way that Koujaku can't even think coherently as he moves his cock in and out of his lover. And when he can't think properly, his brain to mouth filter apparently messes up because while he's thinking _"I love you"_ over and over like a mantra, his mouth decides to say something different.

"Marry me," he blurts out suddenly. (And not even in the breathless, romantic way that happens in movies or books.)

"What?" Aoba blinks up at him, still dazed and heavily aroused, but soon the words catch up to him and he eventually gapes up at Koujaku. "Koujaku, did you just-"

"Wait! No! That’s to say, shit, wait, I mean," Koujaku's face is rapidly turns red from both embarrassment and mortification. "Uh, dammit!" He groans, and hides his face with one of his hands. "This wasn't how I wanted it to go."

"You mean you didn't want to propose while your cock is still hard inside me?" Aoba deadpans, but the redness of his cheeks and the tip of his ears, the quiet giggles he tries to stifle, and the growing grin on his face tells Koujaku a lot.

"I was gonna take you out for dinner," Koujaku huffs, "then after that, take you to that old playground we would always go to as kids. I was going to go down one knee and propose right there. I already have the ring."

Aoba is quiet for a beat or two, before pulling Koujaku in for a slow kiss that leaves them both breathless and smiling. "We'll tell everyone that's what happened, save you some embarrassment," Aoba laughs, "But I'm definitely telling Mizuki and Noiz the truth."

"Please don't, especially not to that brat," he groans, burying his face against the junction of Aoba's neck and collar bone. Then Koujaku sharply looks up again, nearly smacking his skull into Aoba's chin, and asks, "Wait, does that mean-?"

" _It means_ , that after we finish with _this_ ," Aoba suddenly pulls Koujaku's hips forward with his legs, causing Koujaku to gasp and remember that he was still inside of Aoba, "then we'll take a shower before going for a walk. If we _happen_ to end up at the playground, and if you _happen_ to propose properly with that ring you say you have, then I _might happen_ to say yes." Aoba turns a little embarrassed at his last few words, but the happiness he’s exuding lifts Koujaku’s spirits up to new heights.

"God, I love you," He breathlessly says.

"I love you, too," Aoba kisses Koujaku once more, "but it better be a very nice ring."


End file.
